


Hungry For Blood

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Good and Evil are Two Sides of the Same Coin, Mild Language, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A Prequel to the whole Uber Thea storyline. This story tells how Earth-X Thea became what she was.





	1. Normal

Earth-X

“Get her! After her!” Thea grumbled and ran as she heard the shouts behind her. Half her face was covered in blood, a cut from a knife sliced into her skin right under her eye. She was damn lucky the person wasn't trying to stab through her face.

She had been an idiot. Which was not how she was normally. Her attraction to Siren-X had gotten her in mild trouble before by Oliver when he accidentally walked in on her fantasizing about Siren-X.  
Neither one of them spoke for a few days after that, and Oliver was completely keen on pretending that it never happened.

Thea shivered. She knew she was in deep trouble here. She had finally confessed her love to Siren-X, knowing there was a decent chance she would have been rebuffed, or shot, or screamed in her face, one of those. But she couldn't stand not letting her know. Siren-X had surprised her by kissing her.  
Which would have been fun, if Siren-X's underlings hadn't walked in and understandably freaked out.  
Thea had to fight her way through them, and she knew Siren-X was going to hide somewhere soon.

She had been sliced by a knife in that fight, and she knew it would scar badly. She continued to run down the corridors of the base, and cursed her inability to navigate when in a panic.

She turned the corner and slammed face first into Overgirl's chest. She bounced off the nigh-invincible being and hit the floor hard.  
Overgirl frowned. “Whoa there. What's the rush?” She reached down and picked Thea up. She winced as she saw the knife wound.

Thea frowned. “I can't tell you. You would hate me as much as they do.”  
“I couldn't hate you. I don't even hate the Jews!” Overgirl grinned.

Thea smiled slightly. Overgirl's sense of humor was very well hidden, but those close to her had come to enjoy her humor. 

The moment was interrupted by the group of angry Nazis running towards them as they turned the corner.  
“There she is! Uh...Hi, Overgirl. Ma'am. I uh...” The man in charge of the small group of three men spoke.

“What happened and why are you trying to slice and dice the Fuhrer's sister? He would not approve.” Overgirl growled.

“Uh. Ma'am, she is a dyke!” The man spoke. Thea whimpered and hid behind Overgirl.

Overgirl frowned and then quickly vaporized all three men with her heat vision.  
Their skeletons tumbled to the floor and she vaporized them as well.  
She turned to Thea and smiled. “It's okay. Your petty gender squabbles are beneath me. Hitler couldn't change that.” 

“So, you're not going to hurt me?” Thea asked, still worried.

“No. I'm going to help you. I'm going to help you be so much more, so you can always protect the one you love.” Overgirl smiled. “Come with me.”

Thea followed Overgirl for quite some time until they reached a sealed door.  
Overgirl typed into a keypad a series of numbers.  
The door opened and Thea followed her through.

They walked a short distance until Overgirl spoke. “This is my place I love to get away from everyone else in. It's filled with information and devices from my planet, and others over the years.”

“Oh. Wow.” Thea spoke, looking around at all the devices and objects throughout the room.  
“Yep. The scientific advancements here I hold secret, because I don't know if I can trust anyone. Even Oliver.” Overgirl smiled sadly.  
Thea nodded. “I understand that. My brother does mean well, but sometimes I think he could learn tact.”  
“I love him so much, but I know now I can give you what you need, and trust you to use this place when you become the leader.” Overgirl spoke.

Thea frowned. “I'm sorry about everything.”

“Don't be. This will be my legacy.” Overgirl spoke and looked down at her hands. “That attack against me a year ago? I'm dying. Save a miracle.”  
Thea gasped. “Oh, no.”

“Don't worry, I've still got plenty of time left.” Overgirl smiled. “Now, let's work on helping you. If anything, you'll come out of this with my powers.” 

“Wow!” Thea gasped.  
“It's the least I could do.” Overgirl smiled. “So, who's the woman you love?”  
“Siren-X.” Thea smiled.

“Ah. That's a good choice. I think you and her are destined for great things.” Overgirl smiled and hugged Thea to her. “Now, I'm not going to lie, making you like me is a pretty unorthodox thing. I can only tell you one thing. It's going to hurt like hell.” 

“That's fine.” Thea spoke.  
“And that wound will become a scar that will eternally mar your face.” Overgirl spoke.  
Thea nodded. “I can accept that. Thank you, Kara.”

Overgirl smiled. “Thank you for calling me Kara.”


	2. Derailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is up! Overgirl turns Thea into a Kryptonian in a ritual that is extremely painful for lack of a better term.

A moment later, Overgirl took a deep breath. “Let's get started then, shall we.”   
She walked over to a small case resting on top of a pedestal. She opened in, and Thea watched as she pulled out a dagger. “One of the few things that can hurt me still.” Overgirl spoke.

She brought it over to Thea. “This won't be stabbing you, don't worry.”   
“I figured you wouldn't be stabbing me.” Thea spoke.

“Well, not like that, no.” Overgirl spoke and stabbed into the palm of her hand. She winced as she cut a path. “Never underestimate my strength of will. You will gain it with the rest of my powers.”

She placed the dagger down and extended her cut hand. “I am sorry, but this is when the pain comes.”

She thrust her hand forward, slamming it straight through Thea's chest and directly into her heart.   
Thea's eyes widened in shock and pain. “AGHH!”

“I am sorry, little one.” Overgirl spoke.  
A moment later Thea was aware of a burning sensation in her body. Somehow, she felt herself grow warmer and warmer. “What's going on?” She wasn't even sure how she was aware or alert, there was literally someone's hand rammed directly into her heart. By all rights, it should have killed her instantly.

“For this, I can only tell you one thing. This shall be the last pain you shall feel.” Overgirl spoke.

Thea opened her mouth to speak when her entire body burst into flames. The pain was beyond anything she thought a person could experience. “AGHHHHHH!” She howled in agony for time unknown.

Then the flames died off, and she stumbled backwards. She looked down at her chest and saw the wound heal instantly. She shivered as all pain ceased. “What?!”

“That's how it's done. I'm sorry. I know it hurt so much. It had to burn your humanity away.” Overgirl spoke. “Kryptonians and humans may look the same, but we are so much different than you. We are powered by the sun after all.” 

“It's okay. I feel so much better now, and I am so glad I can protect Siren-X now.” Thea smiled.

“Go, be with her now, let her know.” Overgirl smiled and hugged Thea to her.

&^&

“I'm so much better now.” Thea smiled as she walked into the room that she knew Siren-X was hiding in.  
Siren-X looked out from inside a closet and spoke. “How did you find me?”

Thea smiled, and rushed over in front of Siren-X a moment later. “Overgirl gave me her powers so I could protect you.”

“Oh, that's wonderful!” Siren-X spoke. “I didn't expect her to be nice.”  
“She saved me from those who were going to kill me.” Thea spoke. “Now we'll be safe together! I will protect you always!” Thea smiled.

&^&

3 months later...

“Those monsters! I'll kill all of them! They destroyed us all!” Thea sobbed. “And they claim to be the good guys!” 

Siren-X frowned and hugged her. “It's okay. We'll get them. You have all her technology she left you, we'll take revenge.”   
Thea sniffed. “You're right. We'll destroy them all. Especially their Oliver. Son of a Bitch must pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Not every monster is born that way. Remember that!  
> Overgirl wasn't always the level of evil she displayed.


End file.
